Project Humon
by DorkLotus
Summary: Sometimes an experiment will go Horribly, Horribly Right... Set roughly 22 years after Malomyotismon's fall, please read the prolouge first.


**Author Notes: **This is my first attempt at writing something, so please criticize to the best of your abilities. I'm counting on you! A brief warning, I am a dubbie, though I regret it I cannot change it. I also have an over inflated opinion of my own abilities and bad spelling.

XxX means a change of scene/location

YyY means a change of perspective

There are two main things to remember: No. 1: This Story take place 4 years after the defeat of Malomyotismon. No. 2: the real tale takes place 17 year after this one. This is only to get you all up to speed.

**Disclaimer: **I, sadly, do not own the rights to digimon. Nor do I own the rights to any cameo characters I suddenly decide to throw into this, unless I create them myself. Course that doesn't mean that someday in the very distant future I won't own the rights to digimon, I just don't own them yet

Project Humon

-Prologue-

The lab looked like any other, assorted vials of unknown liquids on benches. Paperwork scattered across a few desks, whilst in neat piles on others. A computer still on with a screen on the brink of collapse. The only object that really stood out was the floor to ceiling tube towards the back of the lab.

The tube looked like something out of a bad sci-fi flick. Around 3 feet wide and stretching the seven feet between the floor and ceiling. The tube was covered in frost from the metallic dome on top, right down to the circuitry and wires attached to the bottom.

Floating in this tube was a figure that you couldn't quite make out unless you wiped away the frost. Humanoid in shape with a few wires coming out of its head and back. From its total lack of movement you'd guess that it was quite dead, you'd be wrong.

It was very much alive and well, and it was also aware. It knew what it was, and why it was created. It knew that, like others before it, it would be destroyed to hide what these researchers were doing. It also knew that, at the moment, the lab was empty.

XxX

Davis sighed to himself. 'It seems,' he thought 'that everyone is pairing up but me.' It had been four years since the defeat of Malomyotismon and since then there had been couples left, right and centre. Ken and Yolie, but everyone knew that was going to happen. Matt and Sora, But that was also expected, TK and Kari, disappointing but he knew she was in good hands. Izzy and Mimi, almost no one saw this one coming. Cody was even starting to enjoy the company of Noriko, one of the third generation digidestined. Heck even Jun had an attachment. After she'd realized that Matt and Sora were serious about each other, she'd stepped out of the way and into Tai of all people. Now it was down to him and Joe as the only Batchelor digidestined left. Till today that is. According to the Gommamon report Joe had started seeing a foreign student called Auska, a redheaded German with a fiery temper and brain made for physics.

Another bonus of the final battle was that people had begun to accept digimon. Over the past four years many scientists had traveled to and from the digital world and, with the help of the digidestined, digimon were a not-so-uncommon sight all over Japan. Which Explained why no one screamed and ran in terror when Ogremon walked into Davis's part time job at Tenkawa's Noodle.

Davis sighed once more, it was gonna be a long day if Ogremon didn't know what money was and chances were it would be coming out of his pay if they didn't. Davis just kept on waiting tables and serving customers as per usual till he heard what he had feared. "Whaddaya mean yen? All I have are digidollars." Davis sighed again, it was gonna be a long day.

XxX

It took a shuddering breath after coughing up the last of the fluid in its lungs. Steadying itself with the help of a table, it felt a little strange not being completely submerged, just like it felt strange to actually breathe through its mouth instead of having it pumped through the pipes.

It stumbled slightly as it made its way towards the computer with the failing screen. It was an older model that had been bought from a school about 2 years ago, it was fairly old but it did have one certain program that was of a lot of use to the research going on here.

The screen flickered slightly as a program was opened. 'Finally Free.' It thought, disappearing in white flash of light. All this was too much for the PC; the last thing the dying screen displayed was the image of a closed digiport before the motherboard was fried as the screen blinked off for the last time.

XxX

Gennai's youthful form stirred in his sleep. It was a strange dream, no doubt another premonition of trouble in the digital world. A vast shadowy figure loomed in the darkness over three girls and two boys, between them was a vast plain covered in a black fog. Gennai knew there was at least one figure out in the fog between the shadows and whom he presumed the next group digidestined. 'The only problem,' Gennai thought, 'is whatever is in the middle could destroy either force by siding with the other.' Gennai shifted once more before bolting awake. It was here in digiworld, right now. He panicked for a moment before remembering the dream; the figures were still in shadow. He still had some time.

XxX A Few Days Later XxX

She sighed as she walked down the street, 'It figures.' She thought, 'I'm only in Japan for two days and already I'm lost.' She looked around for any familiar landmarks, but was interrupted by a growl from her stomach. She winced slightly remembering her last attempt to buy food. It wasn't that she couldn't speak Japanese; she just had a terrible accent that's all. Her stomach growled again and she sighed. Where was she gonna find a place to eat?

"Can I help you mish?" Asked a slightly lisping voice behind her. She turned around to see a small blue lizard-like animal standing on two legs wearing a Tenkawa's Noodle sign.

"Huh?" She was really confused now, Heck she was probably hallucinating because of hunger.

"Cause, Y'know ya sound kinda hungry." It continued, "what with the growling and all."

"Wait." She said to herself, "The noodle sign I can understand, but the little blue guy is way beyond me." She shook her head slightly trying to think why she'd hallucinate this.

"Uh mish, if you are hungry then there is noodle shop just over there." It said pointing, "My partner Davish should be able to help you."

She looked in the direction it had pointed and, sure enough, the noodle hut on the sigh was there. "Thanks hallucination." She said walking off in that direction.

YyY

Veemon shook his head as he watched the girl go. 'If she thinks I'm a hallucination just wait till she sees the cook.' He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he looked around for more potential customers.

YyY

Yurika stared at the girl after she had finished talking. Her accent was horrible; all she clearly understood was Davis's name. So she did the only thing that came to her mind to solve the situation.

"Davis, Your girlfriend's here for you."

Several things happened at once then. Jun swung around to get a better look at Davis' new (and as-of-yet unmentioned) girl. Tai chocked on his ramen. The girl at the door looked like she would pass out from hunger or shock. Davis facefaulted. Ruri burst out laughing, and Yurika went an interesting shade of crimson.

Silence ruled over the restaurant (with the exception of Ruri's laughter) till Jun asked calmly "So how long have you been seeing my brother?"

YyY

After a slightly embarrassing yet none too long explanation she finally felt her cheeks begin to cool down.

"So you said your name was Alice?" Jun, the brown haired girl asked.

"Yeah," she replied, "Alice McCoy."

"There's still one thing I want to know though." Ruri asked. "What did you mean by little blue hallucination?"

"Oh there was this little blue guy wearing a sign, and he told me to come in here and ask for Davis. I figured he was a result of my lack of food."

At this Davis and Tai burst out laughing and Jun snorted barely holding it back.

"Hey it's not that funny, you'd see little blue men too if you were that hungry."

Tai and Jun kept laughing and Davis placed a small device on the table before joining them once more. It was a small white device with a blue grips on the sides, an LCD screen and two unlabeled buttons.

"Ok, how does this explain the little blue guy?" Alice asked.

"This." Davis replied, controlling himself once more. "Is my digivice."

"Wait, Digivice?" Alice was shocked "As in digimon, _digidestined_, digivice?" Digimon were supposed to be a rumor, just a strange Japanese legend like Godzilla and ninjas.

"Yeah, pretty much." Said Davis.

"But they're-", Alice began.

"Not real?" asked Davis.

"Just a rumor?" added Jun.

"Hungry" said her little blue hallucination from before, as it walked in and sat itself, sign and all, at a table nearby.

XxX

It stood there and stared. The ground was soft and covered in eggs every colour of the rainbow. It had been in the digital world for a few days now, and It had yet to find a place as peaceful as Primary Village. Each egg seemed to have its own exact position, but there was one in particular that seemed more important than the rest. The egg was a light gray with black, four pointed stars scattered across its surface. There was something different about it today, it seemed… expectant.

YyY

Inside his egg Punimon shook in excitement, just a few more seconds and he'd be able to move and play with the other digimon. He thought of games like tag and hide and go seek, _especially_ hide and go seek.

YyY

Elecmon kept a close watch on It. The eggs were close to hatching and he wasn't yet sure how his 'guest' would react. Always ready to care for the babies of the digital world, Elecmon strode towards the 'guest' to warn him when all hell broke loose.

YyY

He was so excited he couldn't contain himself any longer. He burst from his egg and into the first thing he saw.

"Are you my mommy? My daddy? An uncle? I'm hungry. Can we play hide and seek?"

YyY

It looked down at the small red blob sitting in Its arms. The digimon hadn't stopped talking yet and so far all It had caught was 'hide and seek'. It looked down towards Elecmon, self-proclaimed protector and parental figure for almost all digimon. It knew he didn't trust It completely. It sent a sly wink towards Elecmon before It closed Its eyes and began to count "One…"

XxX

Gennai bolted awake as per usual, sweat covering his brow, gasping for air, you know how it is. 'The fog is getting clearer' he thought to himself. One of the two shrouded figures was defiantly a digimon. The other seemed human enough but felt a little off-key. 'Oh well,' he thought again, 'guess I'll just have to take matters into my own hands.' He roused himself completely and began to prepare for the journey to file island.

XxX 18 Months later XxX

Alice looked around, trying to spot any form of waypoint or sign. 'Even after a year and a half I still get lost' she thought. She smiled slightly remembering the time she had spent in Japan. Her first meeting with Davis, her first meeting with a digimon, her first date with Davis, Their first kiss, her first visit to Digiworld, the list went on with many more firsts as she continued to wonder forward not really paying attention to where she was going until…

"Alish!"

She whipped around carefully to spot a Familiar face near-by.

"Hallucination, thank god it's you." She said using her own particular brand of humor. "Where am I and how do I get where I need to go?" Veemon simply remained face-faulted and pointed to the left up some stairs muttering to himself.

XxX

Davis paced the room once more trying to work off some of his nerves. 'It can't be that hard.' He thought 'I mean, I've faced down impossible odds, from the Digimon Emperor to Malomyotismon, I've saved the world on two separate occasions, and still I'm worried.' He clapped his face a few times and shook his head to try and clear up his train of thought. 'Matt's done it, Tai's done it, Heck even Izzy's done it. But then again, I'm not Matt, Tai or Izzy.' Suddenly his self-esteem kicked in.

'How hard can it be?' it demanded, 'You've faced down worse before, From the Digimon Emperor too…'

His thoughts continued along the same loop for about twenty minutes before Ken poked his head in through the door.

"Alright Davis, Time to go."

Davis took a deep breath, steeled his nerves, and walked out the door Ken held open.

XxX

Gennai looked at the two people before him and remembered his dream from the night before. It had been similar to one he'd had a month ago. Though the dreams came with less frequency these days, he still remembered every single one of them. Though he still couldn't see the larger looming figure, the two in the middle had become clear enough to see clearly. He'd even met them once or twice.

He did, however bury those thoughts in an unused corner of his mind when he heard Davis speak his part. Gennai's face was split by a wide grin as he spoke in a voice so all could hear.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife, You may kiss the bride."

Davis kissed Alice sheepishly before she threw her bouquet into the crowd before she grabbed the sides of his head and said.

"You call that a kiss? I'll show you a kiss," and promptly did just that.

XxX

It looked out over the ocean from where It stood on the cliff top. And as It's self-proclaimed little brother and best friend pointed too the approaching mass. He thought 'I'm really gonna miss File Island, But Gennai's right, even if I refuse to visit the real world I can't spend forever here.' He kept watching the approach of Whamon, till Kunimon, his companion, decided to break the silence

"Well Humon, it looks like the adventure starts today."

**AN: **Kunimon is a rookie level sphere (think Voltorb) with hands and feet that are not attached to his body (Think Raymond form the Raymond series of games). His eyes are two yellow orbs on a black background (Think Vivi from FF9) and he wears a dark blue face-mask and Bandanna covering everything but his eyes (Think ninja's)

Whala! A prologue. Updates will be sometime before the apocalypse. Thankyou for reading and please review.


End file.
